Sunstreaker Falls
by The Vigilant Sleeper
Summary: Tough-as-nails Autobot Sunstreaker suddenly falls in love, but is it meant to be or a tragedy waiting to unfold? No OCs, all G1 characters.
1. Obsession

Summary: Tough-as-nails Autobot Sunstreaker suddenly falls in love, but is it meant to be or a tragedy waiting to unfold? No OCs, all G1 characters.

Chapter 1: Obsession

_Location: The Arc, Autobot Headquarters; Washington, USA_

She was ill-tempered. She was sarcastic. She was hot headed. She was the little son-of-a-glitch the Autobots had never thought to have nightmares about. She was an all around class-A troublemaker.

And to Sunstreaker, she was the most wonderful thing he had ever laid his optics on.

But little had Sunstreaker known the challenge he had set for himself in winning her spark. As antisocial and self absorbed as he was, he had noticed her, along with her narcissistic attitude, the minute she set foot in the Arc. However, as far as she was concerned, he didn't even exist. After her third day on the Arc, and after he had carefully planned his words to her, he approached her cautiously in the refueling area. Other mechs had warned him of her outright rudeness towards everyone – it was clear she was only here because she was a good warrior, and the Autobots needed more good warriors on Earth. But Sunstreaker saw her as no one else possibly could; someone who was more like himself than no other, even more like him than his often jubilant twin brother, Sideswipe. He had to speak to her, to tell her how perfect for each other they were…

But as he made his approach and made optic contact with her, she glanced him up and down and cast him a glare that could only mean one thing – STAY AWAY FROM ME. He hesitated, and in that moment she vacated the vicinity, almost sauntering her way out.

Sunstreaker was not easily deterred, however. Day after day he attempted to approach her and engage in conversation, never even getting as far as a greeting. It frustrated him, it maddened him, but it did not lessen his want for her. In fact, it increased it.

When she was not at either the firing range practicing her sharp shooting skills or at the refueling area, she was spending her time alone in her quarters. One day, after too many failed attempts at introducing himself to her, he took a dangerous risk – he went to her quarters and knocked politely on her door.

If he had been in his right mind he would have let her be and simply moved on, forgetting about her presence on the Arc and resuming his usual routine. But he was not in his right mind – he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone or anything else in his entire life. His obsession over her gave him confidence in place of caution.

Even so, he was not prepared for her terse reaction.

The door whipped open faster than he expected, revealing the dark red and orange femme holding her sniper rifle in one hand and a cleaning rag in the other. Once she realized it was not a superior officer knocking at her door, she immediately shut it with a slam in Sunstreaker's face, leaving him with his mouth half open as he was about to speak to her.

Sunstreaker stood in silence for a moment, bewildered. Then he was slightly angered. No one treats him that way! He knocked on the door again, louder and more demanding this time.

"Go away!" Came the muffled response through the door.

"I won't until you give me one chance!"

"One chance to do what?"

"To talk to you. All I want to do is talk, and you've been avoiding me like I have rust disease!"

"You look like you have rust disease!" Came the stark reply, and Sunstreaker could just hear her smirking through it. The nerve she had! To say something so blatantly untrue! He waxed his golden yellow paint every chance he could get, everyone knew that. Not to mention he was a handsome mech to begin with.

She was toying with him. Sunstreaker knew these types of mind games; he played them on the other mechs all the time. She wanted him to break, give up and leave.

She had underestimated him.

"I'm not leaving until you give me a minute of your time – that's all I'm asking for. Sixty earth seconds to talk to you!"

"About what?"

"About…" Sunstreaker wanted to get her to open her door again, so he thought about what to say. What would get a femme like her to come to her door…

"…About the way you saunter when you walk!" He sneered, that should do it.

Three, two, one… and the door whipped open for a second time. But once again, Sunstreaker was not prepared for the intensity of her response.

_CLANK!_

Sunstreaker stumbled backwards from the hit. She had punched him! He held a hand up to his cheek; it wasn't in an awful amount of pain, but it wasn't feeling too pleasant at the moment either. It stung a little and he was beginning to feel his facial plating seizing up because of it. She had put a light dent in his left cheek plating.

He looked down at her, and she glared up at him. The assault of accusations and insults he expected from her never came, she just kept glaring at him. Sunstreaker recognized this tactic as well, he used it when he was in the worst of moods – glare at your opponent until they give up under the pressure and leave. He wasn't about to leave, he had finally gotten her attention! Albeit not quite as he had planned, and now he had a dent to repair, but it was her attention nonetheless. He put his hand back down at his side, not wanting to appear affected by her punch in the slightest.

"Now that I have your attention," he began with a slight smile, amused by the moment, "I'm Sunstre-"

"Sunstreaker, I know. I know everyone stationed on the Arc. I'd be no better than a fresh Autobot Academy recruit if I didn't. Now go away."

She went to shut her door again, but Sunstreaker stepped in her way. Optics met, mere inches from one another, one set glaring in annoyance, the other bright with the love of a challenge.

"Do you want both of your facial plates dented tonight? Because I can make that a reality for you."

Sunstreaker smiled flirtatiously. "You can dent any plate on me you want with those beautiful hands." He wasn't normally one to use dumb pick-up lines, but he couldn't resist. She was so gorgeous when she was angry – which, she was always angry as far as he could tell.

The angered femme scowled at him. "Listen. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to get to know you. And I don't want to hang out with you."

"I never said I wanted to hang out, I just wanted to talk with you."

"I know how you mechs are. And I don't want any of it. Leave. Me. ALONE."

Sunstreaker could see the deep anger in her optics and could tell this was going to get nowhere. He slowly let up on his hold on the door, not breaking optic contact with her. She slammed it shut and locked it as soon as he was clear.

_She's been hurt before, _he thought as he unhurriedly retreated to his own quarters for the night, once again defeated and perplexed by the femme of his dreams he never knew he had.

* * *

"Firestar" was her designation. _How beautiful, and how suiting for her,_ Sunstreaker thought. He looked her data up in Telletran One's database. What he found impressed him. Firestar was a sharpshooter; weapons of stealth are her specialty. She had set a new record at the Autobot Academy for combined speed and accuracy with small to medium sized hand held weapons. She was also an excellent infiltrator and spy. However, she also had a record for disobedience and insubordination. This didn't surprise Sunstreaker one bit, and it brought a smile to his face as he read the details. She had even more in common with him than he previously thought.

The weeks passed by, and Sunstreaker let her have her space. At first he had figured she might forgive him for being so forward with her and become friendlier given some time, but he found that he was wrong. She ignored him even more now. At the mere sight of him entering the same room as her she would get up and walk out.

Sunstreaker was hurt by this. He still wanted her. She was still everything to him – the new center of his universe. He wanted to tear down the defensive walls around her and see what lay underneath, and show her his true self as well. He wanted to show her the side of himself no one else would ever see, or even thought existed.

Weeks turned into months. Although he pretended to stay away from her, he kept a close optic on her during battles with the Decepticons. She was more than well prepared to take care of herself, of course, but nonetheless he always watched her back when he could, ensuring her safe return to the Arc. He kept a more than respectful distance from her though, as getting caught would surely mean more dented plating and a hurt ego.

While recharging at night, his processor would flash images of her in his mind – images of what could be if things were different. Images of them entering battle together, slaughtering all Decepticons in their path. Images of them pulling pranks on the senior officers in their downtime, and laughing at the results when Sideswipe was blamed and punished for their doing. Images of sleeping side by side in the same recharge bunk, exhausted after a night of heated passionate activities.

Then the accident happened.


	2. Protection

Chapter 2: Protection

The Decepticons had attacked the Autobots unexpectedly, and Telletran One had not detected their approach on the Arc. They must have come up with a new device to hide their energy signatures; the favorite tactic of the Decepticons is sneak attacks, after all. Within seconds of the assault there were fire alarms blaring and data flashing on Telletran's main screen, alerting the Autobots of various electrical failures. The Autobots moved into action, following Optimus Prime's orders.

Sunstreaker kept Firestar in sight as the Autobots entered battle, but soon lost her in the chaos that ensued. There were Decepticons everywhere; they must have received reinforcements from Cybertron! He and Sideswipe stayed together and fought back to back against the 'Cons, taking out as many as they could. The battle was going to be long and hard for all of them, especially since the Autobots were seriously outnumbered.

Eventually Sunstreaker and Sideswipe split up, Sideswipe using his jetpack to attempt a jet judo attack on the Decepticon seekers. Sunstreaker fought his way through the battle, trying to locate the femme of his dreams to make sure she was safe…

He caught a glimpse of her deep red armor through the crowded battle field, and was horrified when he saw she was fighting a losing battle with Blitzwing. The triple-changer towered over her as she struggled to reach her rifle on the ground an arm's length away. Sunstreaker aimed his weapon at the 'Con, only to have the brawling blur of Springer and Soundwave get in his way. Frustrated, he dodged to the side to get a clear view.

When he could see the scene again he already knew he was too late. Energy surged through his legs as he sprinted toward her in a panic, wanting to prevent the inevitable. Blitzwing had her by the neck cables, holding her against a large boulder and shouting at her. He was raising his energy blaster, slowly as if savoring the moment. She struggled in his grip but to no avail; he was much too strong for her to escape.

Sunstreaker attempted to aim his weapon at the brute as he ran, but he couldn't risk the shot – there were too many Autobots crossing his path in hand-to-hand combat with Decepticons, he couldn't risk hitting his comrades. In one swift movement, swifter than Sunstreaker thought the gigantic Blitzwing could be capable of, he threw her down against the boulder and shoved the barrel of his blaster at her chest – Sunstreaker diverted all the power he could to his legs, making one gigantic leap – and Blitzwing fired.

The yellow Lamborghini threw the 'Con off balance and toppled him over, and Blitzwing lost his grip on his blaster as he went down. Sunstreaker wasted no time; he drew his weapon and fired several angry surges into Blitzwing's chest cavity. Energon covered the both of them in violent splatters. He wasn't sure if even that was enough to kill the powerful Decepticon, but he was at least out of commission for the rest of this battle. Optics offlined in unconsciousness and Sunstreaker turned around to race to Firestar's side…

She had taken the blast, although Sunstreaker had diverted its destination from her chest to her lower abdomen when he tackled Blitzwing.

"Firestar!"

The surge of electrical energy from the blaster was still shaking her body, and she was unresponsive when he called her name and shook her gently. Energon seeped from crevices in her armor; the energy surge must have ruptured several energon lines.

She needed to get to the medical bay NOW.

Sunstreaker lowered himself closer to her. He pulled her up into his arms, still repeating her name in an effort to get a response. How many volts of energy was Blitzwing's gun? She probably couldn't respond even if she wanted to; if she survived there would be severe circuitry damage to her entire body, and possibly to her processor as well…

Sunstreaker continued speaking to her as he ran back to the Arc, her body unmoving in his arms. "It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. I'm taking you to Ratchet, he'll know what to do. Just hold on…"

By the time he got her to the medical bay Sunstreaker's front was covered in a viscous mix of Firestar's and Blitzwing's energon. Ratchet's optics widened when he saw the sight of him and the seemingly lifeless femme in his arms.

"Lay her on that medical table! What happened?"

Sunstreaker gently laid her on the nearest medical table. "Blitzwing hit her at close range with his energy gun! She's not responding at all."

Ratchet got out some tools and began radically operating to stop the bleeding of energon from her system. Sunstreaker stayed by her side and, almost timidly, reached up to softly stroke her cheek plating. He surprised himself – he couldn't leave her.

Seeing Sunstreaker's action, Ratchet shouted at the yellow warrior. "Get back to the battle! You're needed out there!"

Sunstreaker shook his head, not lifting his optics from the sight of Firestar's face. "I'm not leaving her."

"You're needed on the battlefie-"

"I'm. Not. Leaving." This time Sunstreaker looked directly into Ratchet's optics, intensity burning within them.

Ratchet hesitated for a nanosecond. "Well then at least get out of the way!"

Sunstreaker backed away from the table, allowing Ratchet the room he needed. He stood nearby until he realized he could not stand anymore – his right leg was injured and leaking energon profusely. He must have sprung an energon line when he made his leap at Blitzwing. He limped to a storage unit and took out a medical kit. He bandaged his leg up the best he could, then pulled up a chair to sit in.

_She has to be okay…_

* * *

The battle was long, and for a while looked grim for the Autobots, but Prowl was able to lead a small band of them around the battlefield to attack from behind. The Autobots had the "home field advantage"– they knew the area around the Arc, while the Decepticons had to rely on firepower and numbers alone to win the battle. The attack was enough of a distraction to give the Autobots an advantage, eventually resulting in Megatron's cry of "Decepticons, retreat!" The Autobots would have rejoiced, but they had many wounded. Work immediately began on repairing the damage done to the circuitry of the Arc, and Ratchet had his hands full in the medical bay.

Sunstreaker refused to leave Firestar's side. Ratchet had done the best he could for now, getting her to a somewhat stable state, but he had more immediate injuries to attend to now that the battle was over. She would need to wait to get fully repaired again.

_She's beautiful, even when injured and lying on a med table, _Sunstreaker thought as he finished wiping the last bits of dried energon off his armor with a cleaning rag and turned his attention to her. Ratchet had managed to stop her energon leaks and he determined the amount of circuitry damage acquired; she had some major repairs ahead of her to become fully functional again, but thankfully her processor remained undamaged. Now it was just a matter of her regaining her strength. For the moment she was still unconscious, hooked up to an IV machine and several monitoring devices. Huge burns from the energy blast covered sections of her armor, and all her armor was dulled. Sunstreaker prayed to Primus that she would survive. If anyone could survive such a blast it would be her – she was the only one more hard headed and determined than him.

His processor swirling with thoughts of her survival, Sunstreaker sat down, resting his head against his arm on her medical table. He didn't intend to doze off, but he did. His dreams filled with images of him and her together.

Firestar awoke with a start, initially not knowing where she was, only remembering there was a battle going on. Her optics weren't focused yet. She attempted to get up and cried out in surprise as pain shot through her torso like lightning.

"Watch it there," Ratchet said to her as he rushed over and read the data on the monitoring system. "You won't want to be moving around for a while yet. Do you remember what happened?"

Her optics were still focusing, but she could see well enough to recognize Ratchet and the surroundings of the medical bay. She searched through her memory, then remembered her encounter with Blitzwing.

"Yes…," she replied. Her voice was softer than usual and contained static. She slowly turned her head to glance around the room at the other patients. "How bad is the damage?"

"You're actually lucky that it's not worse than it is, you were hit at a very close range. But you will need to rest for quite a while. You had several energon lines rupture and your circ-"

"What's _he_ doing here?" She interrupted Ratchet and inquired about Sunstreaker, who was recharging in a chair to her left, his head resting on his folded arms on her medical table.

"_He _hasn't left your side since he brought you to the med bay in shambles," Ratchet replied as tersely and she had inquired.

"What?" She looked over at Sunstreaker, who looked like he couldn't be woken from recharge even if an explosion went off right there in the medical bay. "Why not?"

"Why don't you ask him that when he wakes up? Now as for your circuitry, I'll need to perform several separate repairs as to not put too much stress on your systems…"

Ratchet continued on beside her, typing something on a data pad as he spoke. His voice faded into the background of her mind, however, as she looked into the face of the mech resting next to her left arm.

_He…he saved my life._

_Maybe he is different than the others._


	3. Opposition

Chapter 3: Opposition

Sideswipe stormed into the medical bay, glanced around for the location of his brother, then stomped over to him, a scowl engraved on his facial plates. He pulled Sunstreaker's chair back, lifting it off its front legs and letting it slam down again, promptly waking the yellow warrior.

"What the-"

"Have you been here the entire time? The whole time?" Sideswipe flailed his arms in anger. "I work my aft off with repairs for hours – with _Huffer_, of all 'Bots – and you're down here in the med bay _recharging?_"

"Hey, slag off!" Sunstreaker stood, his leg still sore, but from the looks of it Ratchet had repaired it while Sunstreaker had been recharging. He clenched his hands into fists and shifted his attention back to Sideswipe. "I didn't know where you were or what you were doing."

"Yeah, and you didn't bother to try and find out either, did you?"

"Take it outside you two!" Ratchet came out from his office. "I have recovering patients in here, and I won't have you disturbing them with your bantering."

"Too late for that," Firestar spoke up, static still occupying in her voice.

Sunstreaker turned toward her instantly. His expression softened, his optics widening ever so slightly.

"You're up," he said, for loss of anything else to say.

"…Yeah, what of it?" Despite her typical mood returning, she sounded tired. It was obviously an effort for her just to speak.

A slight pause.

"I'm glad. You were in pretty poor shape several hours ago," Sunstreaker replied, pulling his chair close to the medical table and sitting down. Firestar rolled her optics and rested her head back on the table, staring up at the ceiling. Sunstreaker realized she must be feeling really weak to not even attempt at a comeback of some sort.

_What's this about? _Sideswipe asked his brother over a secure communications frequency.

_What's what about?_

_You're _glad _that Firestar – the Arc's resident glitch – is feeling better?_

_Shut up fragface, it's none of your business._

_Oh my, a bit touchy on this topic, are we?_

Sunstreaker ignored his brother, and instead turned his attention to Ratchet. "So, she's going to fully recover then?"

"Of course I am," Firestar answered for Ratchet. She stopped herself before she almost snapped "no thanks to you."

Sunstreaker smiled at her. "Well, that's a relief. You had me worrying for quite a while."

The hiss of her ventilation system conveyed her annoyance.

"Now will you two leave? I'm sure there's plenty of work for you to do outside of the med bay." Ratchet pulled Sunstreaker's chair away, forcing him to stand. "Out. Now."

With one more glance back at Firestar, he walked out of the medical bay with Sideswipe.

* * *

After a few intense days of repairing the Arc's systems, Sunstreaker was worn out. Not only was his body worn out, but his processor was as well. Sideswipe had not stopped teasing him about his now obvious crush on Firestar, which irked his circuits. The only reason he didn't make his brother shut up about it was that the last thing he wanted was to start a fight and be thrown in the brig. If that happened, he couldn't visit Firestar.

When repairs were finally finished, he stopped by the refueling area and got two reserves of energon out of the storage unit. Then he made his way to the medical bay.

Ratchet was off duty for the night, and the medical bay was only dimly lit. He went over to Firestar, who lay on her side facing him, her optics shuttered. He quietly approached her and set one of the energon reserves on a table nearby. He was careful to be quiet, but she must not have been recharging, as she unshuttered her optics at the soft sound.

"You…" her voice was soft, and for once sounded more surprised than angry, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe you would want some extra energon," He said softly.

"Hm," was all she said, looking at his offering. She then attempted to lift herself up to a sitting position. Sunstreaker quickly moved to help her, and was both surprised and glad when she didn't protest his assistance. His hands supported her back and guided her up. Her back now resting against the wall behind the medical table, he handed her the cube of energon. She took it without a word and sipped the liquid cautiously.

Sunstreaker pulled up a chair, turned it around so it was backwards, and sat down resting his arms on the backing of the chair. He anxiously sipped at his own cube of energon.

After a moment of silence, Firestar spoke up. "I hate people seeing me this way, so weakened. I don't usually get this damaged in battle."

"It happens to everyone sooner or later. You seem to be recovering well for have only been resting for a few days."

"I don't like lying around any more than I have to. It's a waste of my time."

She was glad they were alone. The medical bay was empty except for them; she had acquired the worst injury of the battle, and Ratchet was able to repair his other patients rather quickly. Being alone with Sunstreaker gave her the opportunity to thank him for saving her in private, despite the fact that she did not like having to thank others at all. Firestar liked to think she was independent; a self-sufficient femme who fought for the Autobots but could take care of herself without their help. Unfortunately, deep down she knew everyone needed help at times, and she wanted to express her thanks for what Sunstreaker did for her.

But just how to say it?

Sunstreaker swished the energon around in his cube. His optics were cast down at the floor; he looked like he was contemplating.

_Well, there's no time like the present, _Firestar thought.

"Thank you."

Sunstreaker looked up at her. Firestar was starring at the far wall across the room.

"I would not be alive today if it weren't for you. So, thanks."

Sunstreaker smiled sincerely. "Anytime."

There was so much more he wanted to say to her than that. And he finally had his chance. They were here together, alone, and for once Firestar wasn't angry at him. But he was having trouble finding the right words…

"You…you've changed me."

Firestar turned her optics toward him, suspicious of what he was going to say next. Sunstreaker was so uncannily nervous that he almost dropped his cube.

"I've never cared this much before, about anyone. Not in this way. I…" he looked away from her, choosing his next words.

Firestar realized what he was trying to say and tensed up. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything more," she didn't feel like hearing it right now, sitting like a helpless sparkling on a medical table. She didn't want to be in a relationship now – she still had emotional bruising from her past relationships that needed healing. Her fiery exterior was beginning to warm up again, awakened from the suddenly awkward situation.

Sunstreaker looked questioningly into her optics. She looked away.

"Maybe you should go now. I need to rest some more. Thanks for the energon," she slowly slid back down onto the table and lied down facing away from him.

She could almost hear Sunstreaker scowl as he exited the room.


	4. Declaration

Chapter 4: Declaration

Sunstreaker did not visit Firestar again. He wanted to, almost _needed_ to, but he would not allow himself to. She had taken a shot at his pride, cutting him off just as he was about to confess his feelings for her. He went to Ratchet for updates on her condition, but that's all.

_Maybe she just needs some time,_ he thought as he killed some time polishing his finish in his quarters. Then he threw down the microfiber towel in frustration.

_I've given her _plenty _of time! She could have at least let me finish. Maybe it's useless after all…maybe there's not as much under her tough exterior as I had thought…_

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Ratchet slowly repaired Firestar's systems one by one, giving each some time to acclimate in between. This gave Firestar lots of time to think. Which is exactly what she did _not _want.

No matter how much she tried, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't stop thinking about _Sunstreaker_. She felt bad for treating him like she had, and after what he had done for her! But at the same time she felt that it was somewhat justified – granted, she was thankful he saved her life, but that didn't mean she had to surrender to his every whim to repay him! And she knew what he wanted…her.

She was rather surprised when Sideswipe gave her a visit one day.

He strolled into the med bay and casually walked up to her medical table. She was reading a data pad and didn't bother to acknowledge his presence. Suddenly he snatched the pad away and tossed it aside, out of reach.

Firestar glared daggers at him. "Just what the slag are you doing?"

"Hmmm," he said in mock thoughtfulness, "I came here to ask you the same question! What a coincidence."

"What?"

"What did you do to Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe's expression turned from sarcastic to serious in a nanosecond.

"What do you mean?" Her processor went to high alert; had something happened to Sunstreaker? But she kept her concerns hidden from her expression.

"I know you've done something. Ever since he became obsessed with you he's been acting different. And now since he's saved your aft he's been crankier than ever! He won't even go on his duty shifts unless someone supervises him!"

"Hey, Sides – I know you like to point fingers and all," she replied, seemingly uninterested, "but I've done nothing to him. At least…not intentionally."

"Listen," Sideswipe said slowly, folding his arms across his broad chest, "he's my brother. I know him, and I know when something is up. Just, try not to get on his bad side. And what I mean is," he hesitated slightly for emphasis, leaning close to her to make sure he had her attention, "Don't play any games with his spark. 'Cause trust me, he can be just as big a glitch as you when he wants to be."

Firestar stared, glaring silently at him as he turned around and left.

The days passed by, and Firestar was surprised and more than a bit disappointed when Sunstreaker did not visit her again. She wanted to make things right, but then again she would probably just end up saying the wrong things once more. She was reminded of why she stayed out of relationships – she was so confused already, and they weren't even in a relationship! But eventually she reconciled with herself…

_I need him, just as much as he probably needs me…_

Hopefully she would not be too late…

* * *

Firestar let out a relaxed sigh as she wiped the droplets of water off her armor after showering. Ratchet had finally released her from the medical bay with a clean bill of health. She had wanted to run to Sunstreaker's quarters and apologize to him…but she knew better than that. She was not some young star-struck femme who left her feelings unchecked. She needed time to think through her words, and prepare herself for any possible reaction he might have, including rejection...

_Ha! _She laughed internally and smiled as a thought occurred to her – she was quicker to rush into battle than into a possibly awkward conversation.

She finished up and looked herself over in a mirror. Not bad; her armor shined as if it had never seen a day of fighting. No Decepticon could keep her down for long. Well, this time thanks to Sunstreaker.

_Well, here goes nothing, _she thought as she started off towards Sunstreaker's quarters.

Sunstreaker had just gotten off duty for the night, showered up and plopped down on his recharge bunk. Sideswipe was right – his temperament had gotten increasingly worse since his last occurrence with Firestar. He was not so much frustrated at her as he was at himself. He felt like – well, like a failure. The only femme he had ever wanted to love had rejected him, and he hadn't even gotten the chance to really tell her how he felt!

Someone knocked softly on his door.

"Go away Sideswipe!"

A pause, and then knocking once more.

"Slaggit…" Sunstreaker murmered and stomped to the door to shoo away his brother. Only, when he opened the door, it wasn't his brother who was on the other side.

Firestar and Sunstreaker looked at each other for a moment, each unsure of what the other was thinking. It was Firestar who broke the silence.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Sunstreaker said, suddenly made calm and agreeable by her presence. He wasn't sure why she was here, but he certainly did not expect her to ever come knocking on his door. He moved over for her. "Come in if you'd like."

Firestar hesitated, then accepted his offer and walked into his quarters. He softly slid the door shut and faced her.

Even after all her practice and preparation, she wasn't totally sure how to begin. But she was not one who liked wasting time, so she jumped into it, prepared for the worst.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You know, when you brought me energon that night?" She lowered her chin and looked up at him, trying to not look intimidating. Sunstreaker looked at her with optimistic optics, but a neutral expression.

"Yeah, I remember," Was all he said.

"I felt bad afterword. I…guess I need to learn when to let others speak their mind…" she drifted off from her sentence, waiting for a reply.

"Well, would you be willing to listen now?" Sunstreaker looked hopeful. Firestar felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. At least he wasn't angry with her.

"Sure." Firestar smiled a little akwardly, then made her face neutral again as she realized how silly she must have looked, even though Sunstreaker seemed rather pleased.

"Sit down with me?" He indicated to the two-seat couch in the center of his quarters that faced a large monitor screen. They both sat down in silence.

"…Firestar, I've been trying to get your attention for… I don't even know how long now," Sunstreaker began, a light tone of almost laughter in his voice. He couldn't believe this moment was happening – a second chance to tell her how he felt. "And all that I've been trying to ask for is that you give me a chance – give _us_ a chance. I think we're a lot more alike than you realize just yet, and… I think we could really be good for each other."

Firestar found it hard, but she managed to make optic contact with him. He sounded so different from the mechs she had been with before, so much more genuine. He was telling her the truth about how he felt, not just trying to sweet talk her into a relationship that would end in tragedy for her. It was because of that, because of his genuine request, she was willing to give him the chance he wanted.

"The truth is, I feel the same way. I just didn't realize it until after you saved me. I've had some really bad relationships in the past, and…I just don't want to end up feeling used again."

Sunstreaker scooted closer to her and placed his hand on one of hers. "I wouldn't ever _use_ you. I want to be with you."

Firestar's nervousness melted away in his caressing gaze. She smiled, and bashfully looked down at their hands together.

"Yeah, well you better not use me, or you'll end up molten scrap," Firestar said with her trademark smirk on her face and a husky giggle.

Sunstreaker laughed and smiled with her. "I'll keep that in mind."


	5. Affirmation

Chapter 5: Affirmation 

"So, you're not joking about this? You and Firestar are really together now?" Sideswipe stared at his brother, bewildered.

"Yeah. She's actually really nice, she's just been through some tough experiences, that's all."

"Tough experiences; like what?"

"Like none of your business."

"Yeah, right. Oh I just remembered, _I don't really care anyway._" Sideswipe returned to aimlessly pacing around his quarters. The brothers had recently gotten off their duty shifts and were killing time until they found something to do, and the more Sunstreaker talked about Firestar, the more bored Sideswipe was getting.

"You'd better not care. I don't want you trying to seal her away from me." Sunstreaker smirked, knowing Sideswipe was at least a little jealous that Sunstreaker now had a special femme friend and he did not.

"Pfft, you don't have to worry about that!" Sideswipe looked amused and annoyed at the same time. "She's a bit too…angry for me! In fact, now that I think about it, you two really are perfect for each other. You're both mean, stubborn, teetering on the brink of insanity– "

_Whish!_

Sideswipe narrowly escaped a not so friendly punch from his brother and dunked out of reach.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts!" The red twin held up his hands in protest. Sunstreaker narrowed his optics and glared at him from across the room.

Sideswipe gave up and decided to try changing the subject. "I'm bored. Want to come to the rec room with me?"

Sunstreaker shook his head and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. "Nah, I've got other stuff I have to do." He let Sideswipe's comments slide – this time. After all, his brother was known for being a jokester.

"Stuff? Like what?"

"Like none of your business."

"I'm getting tired of that line already…"

Sunstreaker smirked for the second time, then after Sideswipe left he headed towards Firestar's quarters. He did not have to wait long after knocking on her door for her to answer.

"Hey, I was just about to go to the firing range. Do you want to come?" Firestar asked at the door.

"Sure," Sunstreaker answered. He was really just coming over to be with her anyway, he didn't care where as long as they could spend some time together.

The firing range was empty except for them. Firestar had brought her favorite sniper rifle, and Sunstreaker drew his long range pistol from his subspace carrier. Although he was firing at the targets, Sunstreaker's aim was off. He was too distracted by Firestar's presence to want to practice firing.

"Does your weapon need calibration or something?" Firestar lowered her rifle.

"Uh, no. It's fine. It's just…" Firestar looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "…Your finesse amazes me."

Firestar smiled but said nothing, looking back to the target and raising her weapon.

"I didn't know you were so bashful." Sunstreaker smiled.

"I'm not _bashful_, I'm just not a flirt like you." She fired and hit the target dead center.

"Flirt? Nah, not really. Sideswipe was always the one to flirt with femmes. Never works through, he always gives himself away."

"Really? He sure has a weird way of flirting."

"What do you mean?" Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge in curiosity.

She lowered her weapon again and looked Sunstreaker in the optic. "When I was trapped in the med bay for so long recovering, he actually came in there and _threatened_ me. He thought I was playing games with you or something…anyway, he said something along the lines of 'Sunstreaker can be just as big a glitch as you, so watch out!'"

"What? He said that?" Sunstreaker was angered. "Just wait until I see him again. He has no right to talk to you that way…and he's gonna pay for calling me a glitch too." He turned towards the target, aimed and fired a few rounds.

"Hm," Firestar smiled. "I like how protective you are of me. Even though I could very well just kick his aft myself."

Sunstreaker lowered his weapon and said the first thing that came to his mind, not really thinking about what it was. "Of course I'm protective of you, I love you."

Firestar visibly froze, and so did Sunstreaker after he realized what he had just said.

"Uh, I mean…umm," Sunstreaker tried to make the situation less awkward, but couldn't think of anything to say. He hadn't meant to blurt that out so soon, and now he felt like a fool.

Optics cautiously met and gazed at each other. Sunstreaker decided he should do something more than stand there like a dazed idiot. He carefully put his pistol back in its subspace carrier, and walked around the barrier separating their firing stations. Firestar, not sure what to expect, and at the same time anticipating what was about to happen, set her weapon aside and turned to face him. Sunstreaker lifted his hand and gently caressed Firestar's face. She smiled and shuttered her optics at the touch.

Sunstreaker brought his face mere centimeters from hers and touched their foreheads together. "You _are _bashful."

She unshuttered her optics and gazed up at him. Silence overtook them both as Sunstreaker gently tilted her chin up and met her lips with his.

The kiss was the most wonderful Firestar ever had experienced – not only because Sunstreaker was a fantastic kisser, but because she felt he actually wanted _her, _not just a quick interface. She moved her hands up Sunstreaker's magnificent chest, feeling the grooves there, then slowly put her arms around his neck, wanting to be closer to him. Sunstreaker rested his hands on her lower back and gently pulled her to him, their fronts in full contact. The kiss gradually accelerated, fueled by their passion for each other, and Sunstreaker gently pinned Firestar against the wall, almost pulling her up towards his mouth as he kissed his way down her neck and shoulder. Firestar gasped in pleasure as she felt him moving his hands up and down her sides, feeling every curve in her frame with strong but tender hands. He was so careful with her – something she had never experienced with the other mechs she had been with, and it made her want him more. She could feel her systems heating up, and could also feel Sunstreaker's armor getting warmer. Then she realized just what path they were on – what they were going to do if she didn't draw a line right then.

"Sunstreaker…" Firestar managed to say, almost moaning his name as he gently nipped at one of her neck cables.

Sunstreaker brought his mouth to her audio receptor. "Yes," he breathed in a whisper to her.

Firestar ever so slightly pushed him back, prompting him to look her in the optics. After a pause, she said softly, "I love you too,"

Sunstreaker moved to kiss her lips again, but she gently stopped him.

"…But, maybe we should…take things just a little slower?" She placed a hand on his chest. "Not to imply that I'm not enjoying this," she smiled, and was glad when he smiled back at her. "I'm not quite ready for… you know, going too far just yet."

Sunstreaker smiled and caressed her facial plating. He was ever so slightly disappointed. His interface system had been excited and was still getting warmer even as he stood there with her in his arms, and he wanted her so badly he thought he would go insane. But he knew that given some time Firestar would be ready to take things up a level.

"…Just tell me when you're ready." He settled for one more kiss from her enticing lips before letting her out of his arms.


	6. Accusation

Chapter 6: Accusation

Sunstreaker was bewildered, but not as much as he was angered. It seemed that everyone on the base knew about him and Firestar being an item now, and there was only one other bot on the base who had known about them: Sideswipe.

It would not bother him that everyone knew – he never was one to care what other bots thought of his decisions, he just did what he wanted, when he wanted. The problem was that Firestar was not expecting so much attention about the whole ordeal. Bots she had never even spoken to were asking if the rumors about her and Sunstreaker were true. She ignored them and went on with her business as she normally did, but Sunstreaker could tell she was disheartened with all the unwanted attention. And if Firestar was not happy, then Sunstreaker certainly wasn't either.

Sunstreaker stomped his way to his brother's quarters, ready to give him what he deserved. Not only was he out of line to gossip to everyone about his relationship with Firestar, but Sunstreaker still needed to confront him about threatening her and calling her a glitch. Granted, that happened before they were together, but he wanted to give his brother a clear picture of where the line was drawn, and how far over it the red Lamborghini had crossed.

As usual, the door to Sideswipe's quarters was left open just a crack. Sunstreaker invited himself in and gave the door a small kick to ensure it shut behind him. His brother didn't even look up from the video game he was playing, something called "Call of Duty." The twins had worked together with Wheeljack to make appropriate sized controllers for them to play the human games in their spare time, and it served well for giving them something to do other than prank their comrades constantly. Sunstreaker repressed the pleasant memory of him and his brother actually getting along and refocused on why he was here.

"You have some explaining to do."

Sideswipe didn't look away from the monitor screen. "What's new?"

Sunstreaker stomped over to the power outlet and rather shrewdly unplugged the whole system.

"Hey! I was in the mid-"

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm, Sideswipe! I want some answers from you," Sunstreaker walked up to his brother, who was still sitting on the couch with the controller in his hands, and looked down at him as if he were interrogating a Decepticon minicon. "First of all, why in the universe did you have to tell the _entire _base about me and Firestar?"

"What? I haven't told anyone about you and your little fiery time-bomb," he set the controller aside and stood up, standing face to face with his angered twin. "And by the way, thanks for sending the past three hours of my life down the drain. You could have at least let me save the game." He crossed his arms and stared into Sunstreaker's optics, provoked to anger by Sunstreaker's rude way of bringing up issues.

"There are more important things going on here than just your games! Primus! And don't you play innocent with me – you are the only one who could have told anybody about me and Firestar, and we both know it!" Sunstreaker raised the volume of his vocalizer to a shout.

"What?" Now it was Sideswipe's turn to shout at his brother. "You think I don't have anything better to do with my time than blab about your relationship status? Do you think I seriously-"

"Stop lying to me! We both know it was-"

"I'm not lying!"

The two Lamborghinis shouted at each other, and Sunstreaker was becoming angrier with every ticking second. He gave Sideswipe a shove and the red twin fell backwards onto the couch. With a yell of "You're dead now!" Sideswipe leapt off the couch and tackled Sunstreaker, and the two brawled and fought loudly on the floor for a few minutes. The only thing that kept one from seriously knocking some sense into the other were the much larger forms of Ironhide and Optimus Prime rushing into the room and pulling the two apart. The twins fought to be freed from their captors, but to no avail.

"Knowk it off you two! Stop wastin' yer energy!" Ironhide said as the two continued to struggle against them. "I said knowk it off, before I send for Prowl to come up here an' throw ya both 'n the brig!"

The twins settled down a bit, but were not released. Optimus knew very well that if they let them go this soon the fight would only resume. He looked over at Sideswipe, currently under the restraint of Ironhide. In his characteristically calm and deep voice, Optimus began speaking.

"Okay then. What's the problem this time?"

"I don't know what his problem is!" Sideswipe started. "He just barged in here and started accusing me of stuff I didn't do-"

"You did too! You told everyone! You're the only one who could have!"

"Why would I bother?"

The twins started another shouting match and struggled against their restrainers, neither one showing any sign of calming down anytime soon.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you give me no choice," Optimus said slowly. The Autobot leader had seen this from these two so often before that he knew the routine. He would have rolled his optics in annoyance if he were not so diplomatic. "I'm confining you both to the brig until you both are in a mood to talk like civilized bots."

"Yeah, and not like overgrown quarrelin' sparklins'." Ironhide added.

* * *

Sunstreaker pouted in his cell. He could hear Sideswipe pacing in the cell next to his, and would have shouted at him to sit down already, if it weren't for his vocalizer being deactivated at the moment. Even after the twins were confined to separate cells they would not cease their shouting and cursing at each other. Neither one would calm down this way, and it seemed both were even more aggravated than usual after being separated from a brawl. So Optimus hesitantly made the decision to have Ratchet deactivate their vocalizers and internal communicators until both settled down, which Ratchet happily did.

So Sunstreaker sat in his cell and pouted. That was all he could do to show his displeasure of the whole situation, and he would pout until he could pout no more. At least, that was his attitude until Firestar walked into the brig.

She came in quietly, walked over to his cell, and leaned casually against the outer framing of the cell, looking in at a now standing and staring Sunstreaker. "Well now, look who's got himself in a heap of trouble."

Sunstreaker walked up to the threshold of the cell and crossed his arms, motioning with his left thumb that it was all Sideswipe's fault.

Firestar smiled mockingly. "Oh no, you're not getting away with placing all the blame on your brother. I know you've been a bad bot," she teased him openly, knowing that at the moment he couldn't give her a snide comeback, "and bad bots need _punishment_," she smirked and crossed her arms, drawing out the word _punishment _by its syllables.

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge in a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"No, I'm not being suggestive. I'm being totally serious. And taunting you while I'm at it."

His expression conveyed disappointment.

"What? Have you ever known me to be suggestive like that? I don't make suggestions; I make demands."

_Thump!_

The loud disturbance from the next cell over conveyed the annoyance of a particular red Lamborghini. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and glared in the direction of the disturbance.

"You two sure know how to hold a grudge, don't you?"

Sunstreaker shrugged as if it were no big deal. They shared a short silence together, during which the expressions on Sunstreaker's facial plating transformed from indifferent to annoyed, from annoyed to depressed, and from depressed to pleading. He looked into Firestar's optics, silently asking for help.

"No way, you're going to have to get out of this yourself. I'm not going to put myself in the middle of this, especially with that stiff-aft Prowl being the dealer of discipline around here."

Sunstreaker laughed silently into the air. It was good to know Firestar shared the same dislike of the Second in Command that he did.

"Yeah, well laugh now, because from what I hear he's preparing to see each of you separately within the hour."

Sunstreaker's smile fell from his face instantly.


	7. Aggravation

Chapter 7: Aggravation

Sunstreaker shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His vocalizer had been reactivated by Ratchet, and he now sat in Prowl's office, feeling like the Second in Command's stare would burn through his armor and fry his circuitry any second now.

Prowl finally decided to break the silence. He spoke slowly and with purpose.

"This is a military base of operations. We are in a war. These are things you know already." He paused and put his hands on his desk, leaning forward.

"So why is it that, even though you are well aware of these circumstances, you insist on making yourself the center of attention by way of acting out of conduct every chance you get?"

Any other bot would have yelled it at the yellow Lamborghini out of pure frustration, but Prowl had a way of delivering a speech in such a calm and collected manner that it was scarier than any yelling Sunstreaker could have received. Although he would not say so out loud, Sunstreaker actually preferred Ratchet's quick-fuse temper to Prowl's calculating tactfulness.

"The last time you two fought, it was over which one of you had won a race to the Ark. The time before that, it was over Sideswipe's mysteriously missing jetpack, which turned out to be missing only because Sideswipe had misplaced it and left it in the washracks. The time before that, it was over a conversation that was exchanged between you two _over three years ago._ Not to mention all the fights that occurred because Sideswipe 'scratched your paint' or 'stole your wax.'"

Prowl paused for a moment to let the words sink in.

"So, Sunstreaker, what was it over this time?"

Sunstreaker remained silent. How he wished his brother wasn't such a stubborn idiot! If he had just owned up to the fact that he gossiped about Sunstreaker and Firestar…but no, he had to go about things the hard way, and now Sunstreaker was going to have to explain the whole stupid situation to Prowl, so the SIC could add the event to his seemingly never ending list of "Insignificant Things The Twins Almost Killed Each Other Over."

"Speak. What happened?"

Sunstreaker sighed out his vents. The last thing he wanted to do was confess to Prowl that this was all about something he _thinks _Sideswipe did. Even though he _knew_ he didit, without proof the black and white cop bot would not give his argument ground to stand on. He would probably be in the brig for weeks, or on monitor duty, he wasn't sure which was worse…

"If you'd like me to hear Sideswipe's side of the story before yours, that's fine with me. If you don't want to talk, I'll have Ratchet deactivate your vocalizer again and leave you in the brig for a few days until you feel more talkative."

The yellow Autobot sighed again, then figured he'd better get on with it.

"I confronted Sides about something he was saying – gossiping – about all over the base. And he denied it. Like a coward, he denied it, even though I know it was him. So we got into it."

Prowl didn't look satisfied. "It's not against any rules to fraternize. What was so important that you insist he not 'gossip' about?"

_Primus, _Sunstreaker thought, _will this day never end?_

"…About Firestar and me."

Prowl's stare indicated he needed more information to know what Sunstreaker was talking about.

"Uh, you know, don't you?"

A slight pause before, "You're going to have to elaborate."

Sunstreaker was getting aggravated. Not only was he forced to tell Prowl what the whole incident was about, but Prowl was such an antisocialist that he was always the last to know any news on the base that did not involve combat with the Decepticons.

"I'm courting Firestar. We wanted to keep it on the low down. Now everyone knows, including you, thanks to my idiot brother!" Sunstreaker didn't intend to raise his voice, but just thinking about his brother at the moment seemed to be all it took to grind his gears the wrong way.

Prowl rolled this around in his processor for a moment before picking up a data pad and typing on it.

"Is there anything else you would like to add to your statement?"

Sarcasm grasped the already frustrated Sunstreaker by the horns. "Yeah, type in there 'Note to self: I am a prick.'"

Not amused nor provoked by the comment in any visible way, Prowl called Jazz into his office to escort Sunstreaker back to his cell. He addressed the yellow Lamborghini once more before Jazz took him out of his office.

"I'll inform you of your punishment when I've decided on one."


	8. Provocation

Chapter 8: Provocation 

The twins' punishment was typical enough. Prowl seemed to have gotten tired of thinking up more creative punishments a long time ago, and settled once again for a standard punishment: One week of confinement in the brig, followed by one week probation on opposite shifts; Sunstreaker on nights and Sideswipe on days. Similar punishments had been distributed to them before, but with little effect. When the twins got along, they were the best of friends, but their relationship was one of intense love _and_ hate; the whirlwind of their emotions determining which one it would be for the moment. The hate was as inevitable as the love.

During and after their punishment, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe refused to speak to one another. It wasn't like the other Autobots had never seen them this way before – the twins always had their ups and downs. It was only a matter of if they had reached another rock bottom and were on the rise towards healing their relationship again, or if they still had further down to go before resolving their issues. Unfortunately, it seemed to be the latter situation.

Even though his relationship with his brother was currently on a bad track, Sunstreaker did not let it affect his relationship with Firestar.

"Hey, watch this!" Sunstreaker called to Firestar as they raced along an empty country road. He moved to pass his companion, did a one hundred-eighty degree turn, pulled in front of her and continued on backwards, so their grills were facing each other as they sped along.

"Hm, super cute," Firestar replied with a smile in her voice.

"Cute? How is that cute? I was going for 'awesome' or 'amazing,' not 'cute'," Sunstreaker sounded slightly confused.

"It's cute how you're trying to impress me with your driving skills. It's also primitive, as that's how humans sometimes attempt to attract mates as well, but when you do it it's cute." She would have smirked if she weren't in vehicle mode.

"Oh come on!" Sunstreaker said in mock scornfulness as he moved over and pulled another one-eighty so he could speed beside Firestar. "I do _not _use the same courting techniques as humans. I'm way above that."

"Say what you want, but it doesn't really matter what technique you use if it's working, does it?" She gently touched her side to his, enjoying being so near to him.

"Ha, yeah, I guess not," Sunstreaker replied, rather happily aborting their play argument to savor the close contact.

The two shared a pleasant silence together as they cruised back to the Arc. The sun was setting in the west, casting vibrant shades of orange and pink across the few clouds that were scattered in the sky, but Sunstreaker hardly noticed. He couldn't recall the last time he felt so content and happy with someone, and at that moment Firestar was the only thing going through his processor.

When they reached the base and transformed, Firestar was the first to complain about their now muddied up paint. "It looks like we got caught in a mudslide. Why did we choose a _dirt _road again?"

Sunstreaker scraped off the clumps of mud on his forearms and tried to shake the remains off his hands. "Because there are too many cops on the main roads right now. It's nearing the end of the month, so they're all trying to fill their ticket quotas. And the last thing I need right now is a speeding ticket; it would just be another good reason for Prowl to lock me away for another week."

"Oh, and you couldn't possibly just _not _speed, hm? By the way, what's a month?" Firestar asked as they entered the Arc and headed toward the wash racks together.

"A human time measurement, lasts around three weeks, give or take a few days. Sorry, I keep forgetting you're still new to human customs, we've pretty much adopted them around here to make dealing with their government easier." Sunstreaker explained as they walked down the long corridor.

"So, are you busy later tonight? Because I'm free if you want to hang out some more," Sunstreaker asked Firestar when they paused in front of the doors to the separate mech and femme wash racks.

"Sorry, but I think I'm gonna call it a night after this. I've got an early patrol with Smokescreen and Hound in the morning."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow…" Sunstreaker gently pulled her close to him and stole a kiss. "Hey," he whispered to her, "aren't the femme wash racks usually rather, empty?" Sunstreaker asked in a low sultry voice.

Firestar smiled teasingly. "Yes, but what would make you think you're that lucky?"

Instead of answering Sunstreaker took her mouth with his again, earning a small gasp from Firestar. He subtly began backing her towards the door of the femme wash racks as they kissed. Unfortunately for him, Firestar had other ideas.

"Hey there," Firestar broke off the kiss and placed her hands on Sunstreaker's strong arms. "Even though the thought of sharing a shower with you is rather tempting, I just don't think you've earned it yet."

Sunstreaker put on his pouty face; the one that only Firestar ever got to see.

"And no amount of pouting those sexy full lips will change my mind," she said over her shoulder as she turned and entered the wash racks, leaving a disappointed but also amused Sunstreaker in the hallway. He turned and entered the mech wash racks.

As he cleaned the mud and grime off himself, Sunstreaker could think of nothing but Firestar doing the same to her frame. He visualized the warm water and soap rushing down the length of her frame, hugging her curves and bringing out the brightest shine of her amber and crimson colored armor. The thought was almost too much, especially with knowing what he visualized in his mind existed in the wash racks just across the hall. His frame began to grow tense with need, and he soon realized that the heat he was feeling was not from the water but from within. How badly he wished he were with Firestar right now! How badly he wanted claim her as his own, again and again and again, and have her lay cuddled next to him all night after they both became exhausted. He turned the temperature of the shower down as he attempted to cool down his systems, and desperately tried to think of anything else than his beloved Firestar, but ultimately failing.

* * *

The next morning, Sunstreaker woke from a peaceful recharge session. The smile on his face fell - but only slightly - as he realized he had been dreaming of Firestar again. Although he more than enjoyed his dreams of Firestar during recharging, he was always slightly disappointed when he woke up alone in his recharge bunk. He would love to be able to feel her next to him as he awoke; he craved reassurance that she was his and would be with no other mech but him. After a while, however, the feeling wore off. After all, their relationship was still very new – they had only been together a few weeks. Surely he would someday wake up and be reassured by her presence. But he longed for that day now…

After checking his physique in the mirror, Sunstreaker headed out of his quarters and toward the refueling lounge. Just before reaching the entrance, the large automatic sliding doors opened to reveal Sideswipe leaving the lounge, and the two met face to face.

The two stood and looked at each other for a moment, each slightly taken by surprise at the sudden close encounter with the other. Guarded looks were exchanged, and just as Sunstreaker moved to push past his brother, Sideswipe spoke up.

"Hey, don't you think this has been going on long enough?" The tone was not aggressive; rather it seemed to be seeking negotiations or a truce.

Sunstreaker stopped in his tracks, paused, and faced his brother once more, but said nothing.

"It's just…" Sideswipe did a quick glance around to make sure they were alone in the hallway, "I miss you bro. Can't we just put this behind us already?"

Sunstreaker thought for a moment. It usually was Sideswipe who approached him to mend what had been broken in their relationship, and usually Sunstreaker was more than happy to give in and start things over again. But that was before he had someone else to take comfort in; before he had someone else with whom he could trust with his feelings and emotions. Now he wasn't so sure he wanted to run back to his brother just yet; he could get along without him just fine as long as he had Firestar. He did miss spending time with his brother, however. As great as Firestar was, she wasn't the same as his pranking, fun loving, conniving red twin.

"…Are you apologizing?" Sunstreaker decided to ask after a pause.

"Wha – apologizing?! Sunny, I know you are still angry at me for what happened. But I swear on our creator's grave – I didn't tell anyone your little secret!" Sideswipe made his desperate agitation clear in his voice.

Sunstreaker bared his dental plating at his brother as he pushed his way past him and into the refueling lounge.

_He still won't admit it. That coward!_

"Sunstreaker!" Sideswipe followed him. "Come on, this needs to end! We can settle it over a game of arm wrestling, you love that. Loser surrenders!" Sideswipe tried to stay upbeat while attempting to convince his brother to call an end to their silent war.

Sunstreaker had a sudden change of mind. He did miss his brother's antics, after all. He smirked wide, sat at a table and held his arm out. "Remember bro, you lost last time we settled things this way." The yellow twin's face was lit up as if he had already triumphed over his brother.

Sideswipe grinned as wide as he could as he sat down across from his brother and took his fist, planting his elbow joint to the surface of the table. "Hey Red! Care to count off for us?" He yelled to Red Alert, who was only a few tables over.

"Isn't that a rather wreckless activity to be engaging–"

"Just count down from three to one!" Sideswipe demanded of the paranoid security officer, who nervously obeyed.

"Th-Three…two…one."

On _one_ each twin used all their strength against the other in an attempt to pin their opponent's arm down. A small crowd had gathered at a distance to watch, curious as to whether this was a good or bad thing. With the twins, it could go either way. Red and yellow lambos both grunted with the effort to pin the other's arm to the table.

"Now this is the Sunstreaker I know," Sideswipe interjected with a grin.

"Then you should know you're about to lose," he replied defiantly, grinning back.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. I'm not the one who's been going soft, hanging out with...you know who."

A new challenge showed in Sunstreaker's optics. "I haven't gone soft. You're just jealous."

Their metal fists ground quietly against each other as the well matched mechs each held their ground.

"At least I haven't forgotten the rule," the red twin said after a moment.

"I guess I have. What rule would that be?"

"...Bros before hoes," Sideswipe grit his denta together in a sly grin.

Sunstreaker's grin fled his face instantly at the vulgar reference aimed towards his Firestar. With an angry grunt he pulled his brother up and toward him with the arm he was wrestling with and swiftly punched him square in the face with the other. The action was so sudden that Sideswipe didn't even have time to react as he fell backwards onto the floor. The group that had gathered jumped back a bit, not expecting the fast change in events.

The yellow twin stood menacingly over his brother. "Take that back," he said in an eerily soft but terrifying tone.

Still lying stunned on the floor, Sideswipe brought a hand up to his face and wiped a few drops of dripping energon away. He'd taken a hard hit. After a moment of just glaring up angrily at his brother, Sunstreaker made a move toward him, but hesitated when he saw Ironhide walking up to intervene if he tried anything more.

Sunstreaker huffed through his vents angrily before turning the other way and stomping out of the room, the crowd moving out of the way to give him plenty of space.


	9. Realization

Chapter 9: Realization

"Hi Sideswipe," Bluestreak said in his typical friendly manner when the red lamborghini trudged into the practice shooting range.

Sideswipe grumbled something unintelligible back as he drew his weapon and gave it a brief inspection before heading to one of the shooting booths. He proceeded firing several rounds angrily at the targets.

Blue immediately knew something was wrong with Sideswipe - of all the crew members on the Arc besides Sunstreaker, Bluestreak was one of the very few Sideswipe considered to be a true friend. Bluestreak had heard Sides and his brother were having issues lately - the whole Arc knew, and he guessed that was what had Sideswipe in such a foul mood.

The grey and black datsun took the booth next to Sideswipe's. "You and Sunstreaker are still arguing, huh? That's too bad, you two usually get along so well. What's going on this time? I hate to see you two mad at each other like this. Is there anything I could do to help? Maybe I could talk to Sunstreaker for you," true to his name, he could sure talk a blue streak.

Sideswipe paused his firing and looked at Bluestreak. "Thanks Blue, but I don't think there's anything anyone could do to get my brother's head out of his aft this time. We'll all just have to wait for him to come around." He fired a few more shots, then lowered his arm to survey his work.

"Aww, really? It's that bad? What happened?"

Sideswipe did a quick glance around to make sure they were alone before elaborating on the story. Since everyone knew about his brother courting Firestar anyway, he figured it could do no harm to tell Bluestreak the story. He told Bluestreak about Sunstreaker being mad at him for gossiping about him and Firestar - something he absolutely did _not _do - and how furious Sunstreaker has been ever since this whole thing started.

Bluestreak listened and nodded every so often. His expression slowly morphed from curious, to concerned, to worried - but Sideswipe was unaware. For most of his explanation he stared ahead at the targets or down at the weapon in his hand.

"And so I'm taking the rap for something I didn't even do," the red twin finished as he aimed again, preparing to fire another round. Talking with Bluestreak always managed to calm him down, and his aim was already improving.

"Oh..." Bluestreak was at a loss for words for a moment; something that rarely happened to the talkative datsun, but words found him again soon enough. "Well, I can certainly understand your frustration, especially since I believe you when you say you didn't do it," the end of his sentence trailed off tensely.

Sideswipe lowered his weapon once again and glanced over at Blue, who was looking a bit distressed. "Hey, you okay buddy?"

Bluestreak's optics darted up and around. "Oh, yes! I'm fine, just...I just remembered I have, monitor duty! Yes, I'm supposed to help Red Alter with monitor duty this afternoon." He tried his best to hide the nervousness in his vocalizer, but wasn't sure he was doing a satisfactory job of it. He turned and walked briskly out of the firing booth. "I'll catch up with you later, gotta go!"

A very puzzled Sideswipe was left to himself in the firing range.

* * *

_The practice firing range was usually empty this time of evening. Most bots preferred to hang around in the refueling lounge or rec room, which gave the perfect opportunity to practice one's aim alone without scrutiny. Bluestreak had been practicing for a while, until his weapon ran out of practice ammunition. Not a big problem; there was a large supply of ammo in the storage room to the left of the entrance to the range._

_He walked into the room, heading straight for the shelf where the practice ammo was kept, only to find it empty. "Scrap," he sighed. It was the job of the bot who took the last practice ammo to open a new container and put it on the shelf for easy access for others. Apparently somebot had gotten lazy._

_It took him a while moving containers around in the very back of the storage room to find the one containing more ammunition. He took what he needed, reloaded his weapon, and put the rest on the shelf where they should have been in the first place._

_He smiled to himself as he made his way back into the main section of the firing range - only to stop dead in his tracks. The smile on his face turned to stunned shock at the scene he came upon. This was...unexpected, to say the least._

_Fortunately for him, it seemed both Sunstreaker and Firestar did not notice his presence as they kissed rather heatedly in one of the firing booths._

_Bluestreak regained his wits quickly enough to silently exit the firing range undetected, still rather surprised at what he had come upon. Subspacing his weapon, he decided to head to the refueling lounge for a cube of energon. Maybe that would calm his nerves._

_After retrieving a cube, Bluestreak was hailed by Hound, Trailbreaker, Smokescreen, and Mirage, who were all sharing the same table. Blue sat down and smiled at his friends._

_"Hey guys! How's it going? You'll never guess what I just saw..."_


End file.
